The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacture thereof, and to a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
In recent years, with the increasing compactness of electronic instruments, semiconductor device packages adapted to high density mounting are in demand. In response to this, surface mounting packages such as a ball grid array (BGA) and a chip scale/size package (CSP) have been developed. In a surface mounting package, a substrate may be used which has formed thereon an interconnect pattern for connection to a semiconductor chip.
In a conventional surface mounting package, since there is a step of providing a protective film to protect the interconnect pattern and so forth, it is has been difficult to improve the productivity.
The present invention solves this problem, and has as its objective the provision of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufactured by the method, of a circuit board and of an electronic instrument, having excellent reliability and productivity.